Edward Elric meeta Naruto
by Wigglepod
Summary: This is what willl happen if Edward Elric meets Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	2. Chapter 2

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	3. Chapter 3

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	4. Chapter 4

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	5. Chapter 5

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	6. Chapter 6

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	7. Chapter 7

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


	8. Chapter 8

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

File File history File links

No higher resolution available.  
(313 × 347 pixels, file size: 19 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)

[edit] Summary Non-free media use rationale for Edward Elric Description

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Source

[1]

Article

Edward Elric

Portion used

Portion from a website's image

Low resolution?

No

Purpose of use

To show the appearance of a fictional character which is the focus from the article

Replaceable?

Not available

[edit] Licensing: This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a **limited number** of **web-resolution** screenshots for **identification and critical commentary** on the station ID or program and its contents on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation,

qualifies as **fair use** under United States copyright law. **Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement.** For more information, see Wikipedia:Non-free content.

**To the uploader**: please add a detailed _fair use rationale_ for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Non-free use rationale guideline, as well as the **source** of the work and copyright information. File history

Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time.

Date/ current00:53, 2 August 2009313×347 (19 KB)Tintor2 (talk | contribs) ({{Non-free use rationale |Article = Edward Elric |Description = Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa |Source = Fullmetal Alchemist anime series |Portion = Portion from a website')

Edit this file using an external application See the setup instructions for more information. File links

The following pages on the English Wikipedia link to this file (pages on other projects are not listed):

Edward Elric

Retrieved from "."

Categories: Screenshots of television

Hidden categories: Non-free Wikipedia files with valid backlink | All non-free media

Personal tools Log in / create account

Namespaces File Discussion

Variants

Views Read Edit View history

Actions

Search

Navigation

Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia

Interaction

Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox

What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link

This page was last modified on 2 August 2009 at 00:57.  
Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.  
Contact us Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers


End file.
